Teardrop/Relationships
This page shows the interactions and relationships between Teardrop and everyone else. Teardrop's silence causes her connections with a lot of the characters to be mostly unclear, which can lead to Teardrop getting offended when others bring up how she can't speak. However, other contestants have made friendships with her by expressing it with their voice or their actions. Announcer In "Return of the Hang Glider", when the Announcer asks if she'd like to vote for which finalist should win, she sadly shakes no. Barf Bag In "Lick Your Way to Freedom" after Team Ice Cube! frees Teardrop from a jawbreaker, Barf Bag says to Teardrop, "Don't worry! We're not gonna kill you or anything!" Teardrop then smiles and runs away. Status: Friendly Basketball In "Four Goes Too Far", in the stinger ending, Teardrop is shown bored and can be seen lying on Basketball. Status: Possible friends Blocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 1" when Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop are hanging on the ledge, Blocky shows up and tries to pull them up, but ends up falling off too, hanging with the three of them. Book In "Get Digging", Book told Teardrop that she should only switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch if she wanted to switch, however Coiny and Pin take her anyways. They later interacted in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" when Book invited Teardrop to join her team, saying "It seems like the whole world is against you, but I'm on your side", this gets a big smile out of Teardrop. However, in "The Four is Lava", Teardrop seems to hate Book along with the rest of her team (except Taco) as a result of Book’s actions. So much so that she's disgusted when Book is recovered and lands right next to her on the bench. Status: Former friends, One sided enemies (TD’s side, BFB 15) ''' Bubble In "Crybaby!", Teardrop was happy when Bubble chose her for her team. Clock In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Clock defends Teardrop when Liy and Ice Cube are trying to make her talk by telling them to cease the torment. However, after Teardrop chomps on Ice Cube's legs, Clock scolds Teardrop for it. Teardrop slaps both Clock and Liy, and then runs away. '''Status: Enemies Coiny In "Get Digging", Coiny gets Teardrop to switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch by only presenting her with the option to speak up if she doesn't want to. Because she can't talk, she's forced to switch teams against her will. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", before Teardrop gets eliminated, Coiny mocks her by asking if she has any first words (since she usually doesn't speak). Status: Enemies (Coiny's side) Donut In "Four Goes Too Far", she stares at Donut in confusion when he's about to pull out the twinkle. Eggy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Eggy approaches Teardrop after Liy and Ice Cube try to make her talk. She says she understands Teardrop, and says that there was a time when she (Eggy) never spoke. Teardrop is interested in hearing more but Eggy thinks that Teardrop doesn't care since she didn't say a word in response to her and flutters her arms at her. In the stinger in "Today's Very Special Episode", Eggy sits down with Teardrop and tells her about when she use to never speak. Status: Friends TeardropFlutterarmThing.png Screenshot_292.png Firey While almost never interacting with each other, since Firey has shown a dislike to Ice Cube for being his opposite, it's possible he feels the same way to Teardrop. In "The Glistening", Teardrop voted for Firey to be eliminated. Status: Bad terms Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Teardrop, Book, and Saw try to tell Four that their team isn't set to go because of their team name. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Teardrop attempts to makeover Four but when Four clarifies how they should do, Teardrop draws a four on a sheet on paper, getting her team safe. In "Enter the Exit", Teardrop attempts to bring Four back by redrawing fours on numerous sheets of paper. Status: Possible friends (Teardrop's side) Gaty In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Teardrop was concerned for Gaty after she was zapped by Four and even kneels by her at one point. In "The Four is Lava", Teardrop smiles when one of Gaty's tears land on her. Status: Possibly friends Ice Cube They don't interact often due to them both being quiet. They are assumed to be friends since they are on the same teams in BFDI. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ice Cube sticks her feet into Teardrop's throat, with Liy's help, in order to get her to talk. When a fork stabs Teardrop, she chomps on Ice Cube's feet from the pain. Status: Friends in BFDI, neutral currently Leafy In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", when Leafy, Pin, Blocky, and Teardrop are hanging from the beam, Leafy tells Teardrop to pull unto her other arm. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Teardrop gets mad at Leafy for referring to her as the silent type. In "Power of Three", Leafy helps Teardrop unto the bridge since she's short. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Teardrop and Leafy high five when the Announcer says that the winning team will choose someone from the loosing team, so no one gets sent to the TLC. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", they can be seen high fiving in their team picture. Despite being such close friends, she decides to give her the death penalty for stealing Dream Island and chases her down in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". Status: Minor enemies Hi-5.PNG Squashy Grapes (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-13h32m35s106.png|Enemies Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy forces Teardrop's mouth open while Ice Cube wiggles her feet in her throat, Teardrop slaps Liy after this. Status: Enemies Lollipop In an offscreen interaction between the two in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lollipop tried to sell Teardrop her Fork Repellent. Teardrop fluttered her arms in excitement, implying that she wanted to buy some, but Lollipop interpreted this as a lack of interest in what she has to say. Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Teardrop can be seen thinking about Loser. Status: Fan Match In "Crybaby!", Teardrop was happy when Match and Bubble picked her for her team. Needle The two aren't seen too often but always appear to be friends when they do. Status: Friends Nickel In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", upon being recovered, Teardrop ate Nickel because of the side effects of the anti-poison. Status: Minor enemies, on Nickel's side (BFDIA 4) Pin Pillow In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Teardrop is interested in Eggy's story, However Pillow says that her arm waving was just a sign she didn't care. In "The Four is Lava", Four gives Teardrop a happy thought, which involves smashing Pillow with a hammer. Status: Likely enemies, On Teardrop's side Rocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Teardrop pushes Rocky off the balance beam. Status: Enemies Saw In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Teardrop can be seen walking towards Saw, possibly to greet her after her disappearance, but is turned away by Saw's yelling. Spongy In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", she floats on Spongy. Snowball Snowball and Teardrop rarely interact. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", she is shocked to see him push Golf Ball off a cliff and runs away from him with the rest of the team. Teardrop can be seen giving Snowball an irritated look over his big no in "Power of Three". When Snowball tied her up along with the other Squashy Grapes in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", she looked unhappy. Status: Neutral Taco In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Taco tells Book to tell Ice Cube to take inspiration from Teardrop, Teardrop slaps Taco. Despite having no interactions with Taco since her one negative instance, in "The Four is Lava", she is actually very excited to see Taco again. She is also surprised when Taco asks Four to bring Book back. Status: Friends Tennis Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Tennis Ball told her to calm down when she kicked Woody, reminding her that he was made of balsa wood. In "Power of Three", they compete on the same team with Leafy. Status: Minor friends Woody In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Teardrop kicked Woody when he showed strong feelings for her and leaned too close to her. They haven't interacted again since. Status: Minor enemies Woody's Love.jpg|Woody reveals his crush to Teardrop... Woody's Rejection.jpg|...and she quickly rejects him. Teams In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Teardrop laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. Team No Name In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", numerous clones of Teardrop laugh at Team No-Name as they walk to the elimination area. A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", Teardrop and the rest of her team face off against A Better Name Than That on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle ending up on one of their teams. Category:Relationships